The Case of Avery and the Scar
by J M Flag
Summary: The night is May 6th, 2014. A crime, a call, the girl, the bullet, and Velocity. Sherlock has the rest of his life to solve the murder case of a former MI6 agent- but is it really that long of a time to wait?
1. Chapter 1

The lights were out. Some of them had been torn from the wall sockets, but most were altogether shattered. The tiny shards lacked the glimmer that would otherwise be shining from the serene moonlight. But the shades were drawn.

The screams that would have been collapsed into silence.

Across the serious face a smile came. It was a smile that was not quite sane. The figure drew a beep breath. Slowly,surly, his finger pressed against the trigger.

The thrill of fear rang out just as the firing of the gun had.

Bang—Splash –Splatter –Drip

The discharged bullet slammed through its target, then lodged itself into the wall behind. Blue eyes that once bore undoubted trust flew to a confused look of betrayal, then shifted into a vacant stillness.

Heart racing, the shaking girl reached out and touched the still-warm hand. A silent tear fell from her cheek as she cradled the lifeless body to her own.

Muscles tense and twitching, she stood up. The child's only intentions were to thrash out in violent revenge, but she was met with violence herself.

* * *

Brrrv – Brrrv – Brrrv –

"What the _bloody hell_, Lestrade..." Sherlock groaned. Rolling over on his side, he reached out his hand and grabbed at the cellular that buzzed on the nightstand. Pressing the fluorescent green button, he lifted his arm to his ear, "Hello," he just about growled, trying to clear away the foggy cloud of sleep that seemed to hang over his head.

"Sherlock, it's Lestrade," an worn voice answered into the receiver.

"I knew that," the consulting detective retorted, "What's so important that you needed to call me in the middle of the night?"

"I'd like for you to come down and meet me at Bart's, there's a case I need your help on."

"It's four A.M."

Lestrade sighed, "I realize that, but this isn't going to wait any longer."

Sherlock threw the sheets off of himself, "Fine, give me twenty minutes."

Exactly twenty minutes later, Sherlock Holmes pulled open the steel plated door and stalked purposefully toward the D.I., who, at this moment, was dozing in one of the waiting room chairs. "Lestrade." he announced in a fairly loud voice, startling the owner of the name, not to mention the receptionist who had likewise been dozing peacefully.

The detective-inspector stood hastily, and hurried to follow Sherlock as he strode quickly down the halls, "Right on time," Lestrade mumbled, peering at his wristwatch.

"What room?"

Lestrade glance at Sherlock, "Don't you want to know why you're even here?"

"I already have the basic outline, but some details would be helpful." he responded, stepping into the empty elevator.

Lestrade sighed and pressed the button for the 5th level, "Last night, around ten, five unidentified men broke into the home of Matthew McHale, a former MI6 agent and murdered him, his wife, and two of his children."

"What happened to the other child?"

Lestrade nodded, "Avery McHale, 14, was forced to watch it all happen in front of her. She was heavily beaten and raped, but they didn't kill her." the D.I. clenched and unclenched his fists subconsciously, then continued, "At two o' clock this morning we got an emergency call, and rushed to the scene. Apparently, when one of the men was caught in a rather compromising position, the girl wrestled away his gun, and shot him."

"The other men?"

"One is in critical condition, two others are currently serving their time with Molly, and the last escaped before we got there."

The elevator doors slid open and the two men walked down the long hallway until they reached nearly the end of it and stopped in front of a closed door. 518. "Why did you call me then?" Sherlock asked, profoundly annoyed. He hadn't actually gotten to bed until two A.M., giving his tally of sleep for the last three days a grand total of six and a half hours.

"I had to go through a great deal of convincing to keep headquarters away from her until morning." Lestrade whispered in response. Obviously, he didn't want to disturb the occupants of the rooms around him, "Believe me, Sherlock. This kid's been through hell in the past six hours. I only wanted to give her a break."

Sherlock pushed his eyebrows together, "That...was completely unrelated to my question. Do you have a useful answer, or do I have to deduce that myself?"

Lestrade shook his head and reached for the door-handle, "I think you should just meet her. She's quite..." he paused, "You'll see." Lestrade grasped the metal handle and slipped a key into its space. It was for protection, he explained, the girl asked for a secluded room, away from any people, though she only needed to be hospitalized for a day. Before Lestrade could even twist the key, the locking mechanism gave way to a metallic click and swung open toward the inside of the room, and the D.I. took a startled step backwards.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, guys! I know it's kinda short, you'll have to wait until next time... Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The room in itself was nothing spectacular to behold, indeed, it was almost bare if you excluded the bed, the end table, a chair, and the television affixed to the opposite wall.

The extraordinary detail was what was not beheld. The room, besides the furniture, was completely empty; Avery McHale wasn't there.

Quickly overcoming his slight shock from the unlocked door, Lestrade burst forth into the room. He turned his head back and forth as if something would escape his attention after two seconds, his face betraying nothing but complete bewilderment. Sherlock took a step into the room, a small object lying on the bedside table attracting his attention. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was what was left of the relay button that called in the nurse: the plastic shell of it, the plastic button, and the small computer board, but the wiring was gone.

A creak caught both the detectives' ears, and they wheeled about to see a young girl standing in the doorway. She managed a slight smile, stammered a inaudible greeting and took a slight, quavering step back into the hallway.

This must be the girl, Sherlock thought, scanning her over briefly. She was tall, about 180 centimeters, and lanky, her posture portraying that she participated in some sort of athletics.

She was wearing black, knee-high boots, a pair of faded blue jeans that fairly hung about her skinny figure, and a navy jacket that highlighted the dark rings around her irises that instantly reminded Sherlock of those of a husky's. A few wisps of golden hair framed her cheekbones, while the rest hung about her shoulders in wild ringlets. A bandage covered the right side of her face, all the way from the top of her cheekbone to the jawline. One arm wrapped protectively around the front of her torso, while the other hand gripped a steaming coffee cup.

"I've just been down to the canteen, no need to worry." she muttered, making her way around the men to the green, plaid covered chair that sat in a corner.

Lestrade's frustration turned to evident relief which he tried to cover with a gruff tone, "Why are you out of your room, fully-dressed?"

Avery averted her eyes, "I only wanted a cup of coffee, I wasn't going to escape the country, detective."

The D.I. frowned slightly, "How were you planning on getting back in the room? The door locks automatically."

The girl sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, taking a sip of the steaming liquid, "I put a bit of wire into the door jam where the lock slides shut. It was just enough to keep the door unlocked while making it appear like it was closed."

Sherlock grinned a little crookedly, then tossed the relay switch to Lestrade. The older man caught it, then shifted his attention back toward the teenager, "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked in a slightly softer tone, "And what have you done with the drip?"

Avery cocked her head to one side and pointed deftly to the I.V. tube that hung mere inches above the ground, "Don't need it." she said.

_I just don't feel pain anymore._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Please Review! **


End file.
